ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dork Side Of The Moon
Dork Side of the Moon is the thirty-fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series and the twelfth episode of Season 2. It is a parody amalgamation of Yu-Gi-Oh! episodes 70 to 73. Marik unleashes Project Steve, whilst Yugi and Kaiba are distracted by a relatively meaningless duel atop a huge building, and Joey Wheeler changes his name to Steve. Description Permanently uploaded here… in the name of the moon. Kidnappings galore as Marik unleashes Project Steve, whilst Yugi and Kaiba are distracted by a relatively meaningless duel atop a huge-ass building. Watch this episode, or be asphyxilated. Summary Joey phones Serenity to tell her that her blindness sub-plot was only temporary and she's going to become a main character. While Serenity is glad to see, she is dismayed that Joey sent Tristan to pick her up. Joey, Grandpa and Téa bump into Marik assisting the injured Bakura. Marik says Bakura has wanker's cramp and needs an ambulance. Grandpa accompanies Bakura in the ambulance. Joey and Téa thank Marik and ask his name. Caught off-guard, Marik stammers for a few moments before coming up with the fake name Malik. Marik says aloud that they have no idea, he is really Marik Ishtar, who plans to turn them against their friend, Yugi Muto, so he can rule the world. Joey points out that they can hear him. Marik panics and orders his Steves to attack them. The Steves manage to beat Joey and capture him and Téa. Elsewhere, Mokuba is also captured by a group of Steves. Two Steves (Umbra and Lumis) confront Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba, telling them they have kidnapped Mokuba, Joey and Téa. They impose a Duel on top of a skyscraper. Should Yugi and Kaiba refuse, their friends will be killed. On top of the building, the Steves introduce themselves as the Mooninites. They explain that the losers of their duel will fall through the ceiling to the Shadow Realm and that they plan to take Yugi and Kaiba's God Cards. Téa is thrown in a cell. She tries to escape by disguising herself as one of the cardboard boxes along the wall of the cell, but the Steves who return to throw Mokuba into the cell are not fooled. Elsewhere, Joey is tied to a chair. Odion promises to set him free if he signs a contract. Unknown to Joey the contract is to legally change his name to Steve. This allows Marik to control him with the Millennium Rod. Mokuba manages to escape captivity and Téa calls after him to warn the others. Kaiba boasts that he can beat the two Mooninites himself, but Yugi manages to convince him that they should put their differences aside and duel as a team. After extensive off-screen dueling, Kaiba Summons "Obelisk the Tormentor". Lumis and Umbra launch a quad laser at Obelisk. Fed-up waiting for the laser to reach Obelisk, Kaiba orders the God card to attack their life points, winning the Duel. Kaiba hands Yugi his prize locator cards and notes that they are now both qualified for the finals, where they will duel each other again. Yugi teases Kaiba that he will beat him again. Mokuba arrives via helicopter to warn them about the Steves. He relates how he managed to escape and fly there himself, impressing Kaiba, who confesses that he is proud to call Mokuba his brother. The three of them board the helicopter to go and save Yugi's friends. Trivia * Marik's fake name "Malik" is a reference to how some people translate Marik's Japanese name, since R and L are pronounced the same in Japanese. * "It is implied that I am being punched" is a running joke about the way 4Kids cuts down physical fights in the series, and characters seem to be punched only off-camera. However, in this case, it wasn't a 4Kids edit. * Kaiba's quote about it taking 'four grueling episodes' to play Obelisk the Tormentor is a reference to how many episodes of the original series the Duel took. * The contract sheet Odion gives Joey seems to be the first page of this BDSM "Slavery Contract". Cultural references * The name of this episode is a pun of the 1973 album The Dark Side of the Moon by Pink Floyd. * In the opening, Yami claims that the series updates almost as frequently as VG Cats. VG Cats is a gaming webcomic with a reputation of irregular updating. * edit is obvious! is a reference to the "adjective noun is adjective" internet meme. * Téa tries to disguise herself as a box like Solid Snake in the ''Metal Gear Solid'' video games. * Umbra references Lionel Richie's "Dancing on the Ceiling", replacing the words "dancing on" with "falling through". * The cards in Lumis's hand are (from left to right) the logo of the cartoon series The Mask, the mask that is worn by V in the movie V for Vendetta, the protagonist from The Mask, and the mask from the movie Scream. * Umbra is imitating The Mask, when he says "Smokin'". * Yugi's quote about him and Kaiba hating each other as much as "Konami hates Upper Deck" is a reference to the legal dispute over who gets to distribute the TCG. * Umbra and Lumis say they are Mooninites. Mooninites are two-dimensional aliens hailing for the center of the Moon from Aqua Teen Hunger Force. They themselves are based off Ingnignokt and Err, two members of this species (Lumis being Ignignokt, Umbra being Err), and use a weapon called the Quad-Laser, which is also used by Ignignkot and Err. * The sound played when Steve Lumis jumps is the sound Mario makes when he jumps in Super Mario Brothers. * After shooting the Quad-Laser, Umbra and Lumis start referencing the song "What What (In the Butt)". * The song "Snake Eater" from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater plays while Mokuba escapes and again at the end of the episode. * Kaiba mutters, "This is sounding dangerously close to a slash fic". Slash fics are a type fanfiction which focuses on a sexual or romantic relationship between fictional characters of the same gender. * The stinger uses audio from Chris Crocker's Leave Britney Alone video.